


Remembrance

by Penny_Hill



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Hill/pseuds/Penny_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for Word of the Week Challenge. Week 5 Challenge Word, "Cold/Flu" (hurt/comfort).  Buckaroo remembers a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Title**:  Remembrance

**Characters**:  Buckaroo Banzai, Penny

**Summary**:  Created for Word of the Week Challenge. Week 5 Challenge Word, “Cold/Flu” (hurt/comfort).  Buckaroo remembers a lullaby.

**Rating**:  PG

**Warnings**:  None

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own any rights to any characters in the Buckaroo Banzai universe.  Any OC’s created are mine.

 

A light breeze came through the open window, causing the sheer curtains to rustle.  It made him shiver even though it was moist and balmy.  He didn’t know it, but it was a prelude to the soft musical notes that would soon reach his ears.  Then the most beautiful voice he had ever heard started to sing.

“Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush.”

He felt the warm and light touch of a soft hand stroking his forehead.  “Mother?” Buckaroo queried as he turned his head slightly.  He caught a whiff of jasmine perfume and he drew in a deep breath, anxious to smell it again.

“No baby, it’s just me,” Penny replied quietly.  She lovingly brushed aside a lock of his hair and then tenderly straightened up his blanket around his shoulders.  “You’re running a bit of fever. “

Buckaroo closed his eyes and sighed, “I thought that you were mother.”  He inhaled again; focusing on the air around him but the scent of jasmine was gone. 

Penny bent over and gave him a delicate kiss, her lips barely touching his forehead.  It was hot and damp and not at all unexpected.  It was only a matter of time that Buckaroo too would get the flu that was making its rounds through the Institute.  “She’ll be back soon,” she whispered in his ear.


End file.
